The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), which provides reference designs and identifies issues that require consideration and solutions for 5G, has identified many unresolved issues related to random access procedure, backoff intervals, and user plane latency for 5G systems. Inventions presented in the subject disclosure provide numerous solutions to those issues, including, for example, multiple backoff parameters based on difference services.